One Night Only
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Aiden Martin thought that she was going to down Orlando to help her best friends with their kids while they were visiting their coworkers, she didn't expect the surprise of seeing Petey Williams who was there for one night only. *possible 2 shot*


A/N: This is kind of inspired by Petey's return to Impact Wrestling for the whole x division one night only ppv. which I am going to do another part of this with once that airs.

* * *

"All packed?" Alex questioned stepping into his bedroom where Aiden had been packing her and Lexie's bags to go down to Orlando for tapings of TNA's One Night Only and the pay per view the following night.

Aiden looked up from where she was zipping up said suitcase and nodded her head. Alex hummed and picked up the suitcase his eyes darting from her face to the door, "Ajay and Chris will be here soon."

"Okay, I will go get Lexie ready then." Aiden said, "Do you have everything ready for your flight to Japan?"

Alex nodded his head; he had hoped he was able to go to Orlando with them to see his wife's reaction to see Petey, who they hadn't seen for months. But commitments to New Japan Wrestling came up and he had to fly out the next morning to do a series of shows.

Aiden narrowed her eyes slightly confused as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Chris questioned going into his son's nursery.

"Yes, I think so." Ajay answered from where she was standing at the changing table, their infant son was kicking his little legs out.

"Does Aiden know Petey is going to be there?" he questioned going to the table and smiling at PJ who kicked his legs quicker letting out a loud coo seeing his father.

"Nope." Ajay giggled, 'it could be a lot of fun seeing her reaction."

Chris nodded his head as he finished redressing the baby, "Does she still have that crush on Petey?"

"Oh yeah. And he has one on her too. Its kind of cute." she said.

"It is." Chris agreed his voice tinged with worry.

"Josh don't worry about it. Aiden loves Alex and Petey loves Bailey. There's nothing wrong with a little crush." she assured him.

Chris cradled his son to him, "I know."

"You ready to leave this and go back to work?" she questioned changing the subject.

Chris smoothed his hand over PJ's darkening baby fine hair nodding his head, his wife crossed her arms watching them a warm peaceful smile forming on her face.

"We should go; you know how Aiden is about being on time." Chris said after a few minutes.

"I know. Are Joey and Kenzie ready?"

"Kenzie has been ready to go since this morning, she wants to see her uncle James." he laughed, "Joey his favorite knockouts."

'He's going to be just like his father." Ajay giggled.

"Damn right!" Chris smirked as he bent over to put the snoozing baby into his car seat.

'Just wait until Kenzie gets older babe, she's going to be just like me." she teased, "She already has grown men wrapped her little finger. Just think how bad she's going to be when she's a teenager."

Chris cringed and held his hand up, "Don't go down that road right now, she's my sweet baby girl.'

Ajay laughed and kissed him before leaving the room, "Joey! Kenzie! Let's go! It's time to go get A-ten and Lexie."

Chris looked down at his son, "Do me a favor buddy stay this small forever."

* * *

The family of 5 had just pulled into the driveway when the front door opened up and Alex stepped out carrying the bags and Aiden's carryon on his shoulder, his wife and daughter steps behind him.

Ajay giggled seeing the exasperated look on her best friend's face, 'She is so going to be on our scents by the end of the flight."

"Why is that?" Chris asked.

"Because you can't keep anything from her, and I am giggling like a school girl.' she answered.

"True." He nodded falling quiet as Alex opened the back door.

"Hi Cookie." Ajay greeted turning to look at her.

Aiden smiled at her as she settled Lexie into the booster seat next to the slumbering infant. She took a step back to let Alex say goodbye to his daughter and then waited for him to say his goodbye to her.

After kissing his wife and daughter goodbye, Alex stood at the top of the driveway watching Chris back out and pull down the street, he waved at Aiden who looked out of the window at him before smirking, he knew Aiden didn't take to surprises well, and seeing Petey when she wasn't expecting too could very well make her faint.

* * *

As Ajay had predicted Aiden was very suspicious of them both by the time they landed in Orlando. Ajay hadn't stopped smiling or giggling the entire flight and Chris kept starting to tell her something then stopped when she turned her attention to him.

"What's going on Chris?" Aiden asked as Chris carried the last bag into his and Ajay's Orlando home.

"Nothing, Ajay is excited to go see everybody and show off PJ." he answered.

'And you?"

"I'm anxious to talk to Dixie about my return to TNA once I get cleared."

Aiden crossed her arms and gave him a stare.

"Honest Ai." he smiled holding up his hands, "have we ever steered you wrong before?"

"No." she answered after a second.

"Then why would we now?"

"You are right. I am going to change Lexie and get ready to go the show." Aiden answered.

"Okay." he mused before going into the living room where Joey and Kenzie at, it was staring to get harder not to blurt who all was going to be there for the taping that night. Luckily for him, there was only hour left before they went to the Impact Zone.

* * *

Aiden followed the family into the Impact Zone shyly an hour later holding Lexie to her tightly, she never felt at ease coming into this world, a world of sweaty men and spandex.

Excited calls from all around erupted seeing the visiting golden couple and their family Knockouts came to coo over the kids, wrestlers to talk to Chris about his return.

Ajay glanced over her shoulder at Aiden and tilted her head for her to come join them. She shook her head, this was their spotlight, and she didn't need to intrude on it.

"JAMES!" Kenzie squealed breaking free from her father's hand and rushing up to the beer drinking cowboy.

"There is my favorite little beauty queen." he grinned scooping the little girl up and kissing her cheek.

The little girl giggled and hugged his neck, "Missed you!

" "I missed you too cupcake.' he said before seeing Aiden leaning against a crate with Lexie in her arms bouncing the giggling toddler in his arms, he went over to Aiden and grinned, "Hey there Frenchie."

"Hi James." she smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"How are things?" he asked shifting Kenzie in his arms.

"Good." She answered, 'Everything has been good."

* * *

"Hey mind if I butt in?' Ajay asked going over to them awhile later.

"Not at all Pix.' James smiled.

"We are going to head to the locker room for awhile, if you want to come with us."

Aiden smiled and stood up shifting Lexie in her arms.

"Let me take baby Angel here.' she said holding her arms out to her god daughter who gave a toothy grin and jumped into her arms.

"James do you want to bring her for me?"

"Of course, I still have a few minutes before I go down for my match." James answered standing up holding the snoozing Kenzie to him.

"Since Chris and I aren't technically here to work, we are going to commandeer the X division locker room." the Canadian explained.

Aiden nodded her head worry filling her body.

"Don't worry everybody in there is cool. Expect for maybe Austin but he was bumped up to the heavyweight's locker room.'

"Okay." Aiden answered looking up at James who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Petey was sitting on a steel chair in the corner of the locker room lacing up his boots, his eyes on the door wondering when his best friend was going to make her way into see him.

He wondered what this surprise she had been going on about earlier in the week was.

The door swung open and Chris stepped in carrying the car seat and diaper bag in his hands, Ajay was right behind with Lexie in her arms and Joey at her side.

Petey perked up seeing Lexie, that meant could only mean one thing.

His surprise was seeing Aiden, a grin formed on his face as he stood up from his chair his eyes going back to the door where he could hear that sweet southern accent of Aiden's.

The woman herself appeared seconds later and froze her golden eyes locking on Petey's brown ones. Her heart started pounding against her ribcage like wings of hummingbird and she started to feel faint as they stared at each other.

This was why her best friend had been acting like she had been all day, she knew that Petey was going to be there.

"You are back, I thought you didn't work here anymore." she stammered.

"I'm back for one night.' he answered going over to her and tucking her long bangs behind her ear, grinning when a blush covered her face.

"This was so worth it." Ajay giggled causing Chris to nod in agreement as he sent a text to Alex telling him what happened.


End file.
